the new discovery
by uniscold43
Summary: between the legend of zelda phantom hourglass and spirit tracks, Ling and Tetra discover new land in which they become rulers contains LinkxTetra


Tetra drone on and on about their exciting adventure "I had been turn to stone and link came to save me, and then the evil monster bellum." As she was saying this Niko was painting it all down. Link stood at the wheel of the boat since he was now 2nd in command and had lots of practise controlling Linebeck's boat. "LAND HOOO" shouted Zuko, just as Tetra had finished her story. Everyone rushed to the edge of the ship except link who was obviously steering the boat.

"Link head to that island over there." Link nodded And turned the boat until it faced the island. Once they had reached the island everyone had got off. It was a small little village, and a sign that read "ABODA VILLAGE." Everyone started to explore this little village, there was only one house which looked like it had people in it, The rest were clearly empty. Two people poked their heads around their door. "T-travelers, we haven't had those in a while," one of them said. "Who is the founder of this land," Tetra asked quite firmly. "We do not have a leader but the closest to one are the lokomo, you will find one in that tower over their, you will get the information you seek." Tetra and the crew walked straight past them heading to the tower, Link quickly said thanks and ran up next to them.

He walked next to Tetra, pushing past all the crew. Tetra looked at Link for a moment, he had such beautiful eyes, and his hair looked so soft. No Tetra you have got to focus on claiming this new land, you and Link have worked so hard to get here. Tetra looked ahead again they had made it to the tower of spirits, she had been so distracted she hadn't even known they were there. Tetra shook her head and walked up to the big bolted doors.

She gave a gentle knock, no one answered so she pounded her fist against the door. The door slowly swung open, there stood an old looking women on a set of wheels. "Hmmm new travelers, I suppose you come inside." Tetra, Link and everybody else stepped into the tower. It was quite nice and relaxing. "You seek to found this island" "how did yo-" "I could see it in your eyes deary" Tetra cringed at being called deary. "Who are you?" questioned Link. "I am a Lokomotive, it is me and five others, we guard this land from a great evil." Link sighed at this, he had been through enough so if he had to fight this evil, he would obviously refuse.

"What "great" evil?" asked Tetra. The Lokomotive replied "Did you notice those tracks outside, they keep the evil inside, if they ever disappear that evil will be released on this land. I will let you rule this land, why? Because you have been chosen by the gods" The Lokomotive said looking down at their hands. Link and Tetra looked down at their hands, their chosen pieces of the triforce had started to glow. "May I ask what your name is" asked Link "Anjean" she replied "and your going to need this" she pointed down, to the piece of stone shaped into some kind of vehicle, it started to glow and moved down to the floor. "The instructions are simple, they are in the train, good luck you lot." "Thank You Anjean" Tetra muttered.

"Link you drive the train, i'm not good at instructions and you lot, in the back." Tetra wanted to stand at the front of the train with Link, heck she did but wouldn't that be taking a risk. She didn't want to sit at the back with those lazy bums either. Oh it couldn't hurt just standing with link could it, she jumped onto the front of the train, Link was looking at some instructions. Move the gearbox up to start moving, move it all the way up to go top speed, second one down is slow and stop and the one all the way down is emergency brake and reverse. I could get used to this, link thought to himself. So he started it and went through the open gates into their new vast kingdom.

Ahead was a castle, "I guess that's where we are living now" Tetra said to Link. "Yeah" Link replied. They had finally reached the castle and Link stopped the train at the station. They entered through the gates and saw a town yet there weren't any entered the castle, it was empty. Their was ruined tables, glass smashed, even the throne was not there. Link said " I think we should build this place up" "but how?" "We get some help from those two villages in Aboda" "seems like a good idea, you should go to the village, I will stay with these lot. Link walked out of the castle and headed to the train, he wanted Tetra so bad but she would probably either never see him again or throw him in the ocean. Link sighed as he boarded the train.


End file.
